L'étrange Noël de Severus Rogue
by MaelysR
Summary: Hermione est retournée à Poudlard après la Grande Guerre afin de finir sa septième année et obtenir ses ASPICS, tandis qu'Harry et Ron sont devenus Aurors. Noël arrive. Hermione souhaite passer outre ses peurs et décide d'écrire une lettre au grand miraculé de l'attaque de Nagini : Severus Rogue.


Voici mon tout premier OS sur notre favoris : Hermione & Severus !

Le thème est Noël ; ce sera donc un OS tout mignon et tout doux. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire, que j'en ai eu à l'écrire :D

L'histoire se déroule donc plusieurs mois après la Bataille contre Lord Voldemort : Lupin, Tonks, Fred et Dumbledore sont bien décédés dans mon histoire. Seul Severus Rogue a survécu, évidemment ! Mon hypothèse : il a pris du bézoard pour contrer les effets du poison de Nagini, ainsi que plusieurs potions de régénération sanguine. (Oui, oui !)

Bonne lecture,

Maëlys.

* * *

Poudlard était recouvert de son magnifique manteau de neige depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, lui donnant un aspect encore plus féérique qu'il ne l'était déjà habituellement. Néanmoins, peu d'élèves pouvaient profiter de cette vision et de cette atmosphère particulière. Certains n'étaient pas revenus à Poudlard après la Grande Guerre, par peur et surtout par tristesse. D'autres, et notamment ceux qui n'avaient pas participé à la Guerre contre Lord Voldemort, étaient partis il y a plusieurs jours afin de partager ce moment avec leur famille.

Et puis, il y avait Hermione.

La jeune sorcière, qui avait fait partie du célèbre Trio d'Or, avait souhaité reprendre ses études malgré ces évènements tragiques. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois, pour que la jeune femme sourit à nouveau et s'ouvre aux autres. Néanmoins, encore aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait que la tristesse et le deuil s'emparent d'elle lorsqu'elle parcourait certains endroits du Château, lui rappelant ses défunts amis. Mais ce qui la consola un tant soit peu dans ces moments, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas morts en vain. Lord Voldemort avait trépassé, emportant avec lui tout le chaos et le mal qu'il avait créé. Le temps du Seigneur des Ténèbres était maintenant révolu. La paix régnait à nouveau et tout allait pour le mieux.

Cependant, la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à passer véritablement à autre chose. Une part d'ombres subsistait encore dans son cœur, remplis de sentiments refoulés et de non-dits. Des sentiments enfouis depuis maintenant bien trop longtemps au goût de la jeune sorcière il était temps que cela cesse.

Il était temps qu'Hermione se dévoile enfin à cet homme qui la troublait. Homme, qui, malgré son innocence proclamée suite au meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore et l'absence de poursuites contre lui pour son rôle de Mangemort auprès de Voldemort, restait inlassablement discret et renfermé sur lui-même. Seuls son cynisme et sa méchanceté gratuite auprès des élèves avaient changés. Severus Rogue était enfin libéré de son rôle de double espion rôle qu'il avait joué depuis tellement d'années, qu'aujourd'hui il ne parvenait pas à trouver une autre raison de vivre.

C'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'Hermione avait entrepris de lui écrire une lettre lettre qu'elle venait d'achever au bout de plusieurs heures tant elle avait de choses à lui dire. Elle avait rayé des mots, recommencé plusieurs fois, tant elle était gênée par ce qu'elle lui disait. Mais elle avait fini par se laisser aller à écrire avec ses sentiments, avec son cœur, sans faux-semblants.

Évidemment, dans un courage totalement gryffondorien, la jeune sorcière avait envisagé d'aller le voir et de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais, elle avait bien vite abandonnée cette éventualité. Elle n'aurait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, s'emmêlant dans ses propos par sa nervosité et sa gêne ; et, surtout, elle n'était pas certaine que Severus Rogue aurait attendu jusqu'au bout qu'elle finisse son monologue totalement inattendu.

Enfermée dans le cocon de sa chambre, et installée à son bureau, Hermione reposa sa plume dans son encrier avec un soupire satisfait. Elle se mordilla les lèvres, et le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'elle lut en diagonale sa lettre et que certains mots lui sautèrent aux yeux. Mais, sans plus se poser de questions, et, surtout, avant de changer d'avis, Hermione mis la lettre dans une enveloppe et la ferma. Avec un empressement certain mêlé à une pointe d'appréhension, elle donna sa précieuse lettre à un hibou afin de la faire parvenir à Severus Rogue.

« _ **Par Merlin…,** souffla la jeune femme en regardant le hibou s'envoler. »

L'heure de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour fêter le Réveillon était arrivée. Pour l'occasion, Hermione s'était revêtue d'une simple robe rouge évasée, lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux et mettant sa poitrine en valeur. Les escarpins qu'elle avait choisis la faisait paraître plus grande qu'elle ne l'était, mais lui faisaient déjà mal aux pieds, n'étant pas habituée à porter de telles choses. Concernant ses longs cheveux bouclés, elle avait décidé de les coiffer en un chignon fou où plusieurs mèches retombaient, dégageant ainsi sa nuque.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la Grande Salle, Hermione eut le souffle coupé par la beauté des lieux. C'était sa septième année mais la jeune femme ne se lassait pas de voir la Grande Salle décorée pour Noël. Poudlard était vraiment le seul endroit où l'on pouvait passer des fêtes de fin d'année à l'ambiance parfaitement féérique.

Pour cette occasion, le peu d'élèves qui étaient restés au Château s'étaient rassemblés ensemble, se mélangeant entre les quatre maisons et cela émut Hermione autant que cela la chagrina. Après tout, il avait quand même fallu une guerre pour que les élèves fassent l'effort de s'entendre entre eux, oubliant tous les préjugés. C'était beau, autant que c'était triste.

Hermione s'avança dans l'allée centrale de la Grande Salle, intimidée par les regards qu'elle sentait sur sa personne. Mais bientôt, le soulagement la gagna lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard, qui l'invita à la rejoindre, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

« _ **J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes, Hermione.**

_ **Oui,** sourit tristement la jeune sorcière, **bien que j'aurais aimé que certaines personnes soient présentes avec nous ce soir…**

_ **Tant que vous pensez à ces personnes,** **Hermione,** **elles seront là, avec vous.**

_ **Merci, Professeur,** répondit-elle dans un souffle, les larmes aux yeux. »

Le Professeur McGonagall avait les yeux brillants également lorsqu'elle prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne pour la réconforter. Elles n'avaient pas besoin d'en dire plus chacune comprenait ce que l'autre ressentait.

L'atmosphère paisible et joyeuse qui régnait dans la Grande Salle devint brusquement gênante pour Hermione lorsque le professeur Rogue entra et s'installa aux côtés de la directrice, et se retrouva en face d'elle. La jeune sorcière n'osa pas le regarder, préférant baisser le regard sur son repas, qui avait l'air relativement appétissant mais sans grand intérêt pour elle. Elle espérait que le rougissement de ses joues ne serait pas trop voyant pour les deux professeurs en face d'elle, et en particulier pour un professeur dont la prestance se faisait ressentir dans toute la pièce.

« _ **Severus !** S'exclama la Directrice surprise et joyeuse. **Je suis heureuse que tu nous honores de ta présence en ce soir de fêtes.**

_ **Une personne m'a fait comprendre qu'il est important de se retrouver avec les personnes que nous apprécions pour cette fête. Qu'en pensez-vous, Miss Granger ?** »

Hermione avala sa salive de travers et toussa quelque peu, rouge de honte : il faisait échos à sa lettre. Sa voix suave, presque susurrée, lui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps. Comment, par Merlin, une voix pouvait être autant envoutante ? Elle releva le regard vers lui et en fut déstabilisée. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle tant son regard était profond. Elle se mordilla les lèvres et inspira pour reprendre une certaine contenance malgré le stress qui l'habitait depuis quelques minutes, oubliant ses mains moites et son cœur affolé.

« _ **Eh bien,** la coupa la Directrice avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit.** C'est la première fois que je te vois au banquet de Noël.**

_ **Minerva, il faut bien une première fois à tout. **

_ **J'en conviens, Severus, j'en conviens !** »

McGonagall ria, sans se douter une seule seconde de ce qui se passait entre son collègue et son élève préférée. De son côté, Hermione n'en menait pas large. Elle venait d'avoir la confirmation que son professeur avait bel et bien lu sa lettre. Comment devait-elle réagir maintenant, face à lui ? Pour une fois, bien qu'elle eût pris l'initiative de l'écrire, et, surtout, de lui envoyer, Hermione n'avait pas du tout réfléchis aux conséquences. Sur le moment, cela avait été juste un moyen d'avancer, et de se sentir libérée d'un poids. Maintenant, Hermione était totalement paniquée.

La soirée défila à une vitesse folle, et minuit sonna dans le Château de Poudlard. Aussi vite que retentit Noël, Severus se leva et, sans un mot, et dans son tourbillon de cape habituel, il sortit de la Grande Salle. Hermione eut un pincement au cœur de le voir partir de la sorte. Mais ce sentiment fut bien vite remplacé lorsque certains hiboux arrivèrent pour distribuer des lettres aux élèves présents. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit un hibou se diriger vers elle en laissant tomber un papier dans son assiette. Curieuse, elle le prit et la jeune femme retint un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'elle lut les quelques mots qui lui étaient adressé :

**_Je vous attends dans mes appartements._**

**_S. R._**

Bien que la jeune femme eût vécu d'horribles aventures depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, jamais elle n'avait à ce point paniqué dans une situation. Severus Rogue lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

« _ **Que se passe-t-il Hermione ?** S'inquiéta le professeur McGonagall qui avait vu un brusque changement chez la jeune femme.

_ **Oh, ce… ce n'est rien professeur,** s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. **Un mot d'Harry et de Ron, je ne m'y attendais pas ! Je vais leur répondre ! **»

Sans attendre une minute de plus, Hermione s'élança hors de la Grande Salle, prenant le même chemin que le Professeur Rogue quelque instant plus tôt, le cœur battant, sous le regard ahuri de la Directrice de Poudlard. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas laisser passer cette occasion de lui parler.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant ses appartements, dans les cachots, Hermione était pieds nus et tremblait de froid bien ce celui-ci fit du bien à ses pieds endoloris par ses escarpins qu'elle tenait maintenant en main. C'était donc d'une main tremblotante et peu sûre qu'Hermione frappa à la porte, et, presque aussitôt, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre le Directeur des Serpentards, ne laissant pas le temps à la jeune sorcière de s'enfuir si celle-ci avait voulu partir.

« _ **Entrez, Miss Granger.** »

Alors qu'il s'écarta de l'embrasure pour la laisser entrer, Hermione avança et un énième frisson la parcourra lorsqu'elle passa à ses côtés. Alors qu'elle s'était toujours imaginé les appartements du professeur Rogue froids et humides, ceux-ci étaient au contraire particulièrement accueillants et chaud grâce la cheminée allumée du salon. Elle entendit la porte se fermer derrière elle mais n'osa pas avancer plus loin tant elle était gênée d'être en ces lieux.

« _ **Venez donc vous asseoir, Miss. Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ?** »

La jeune s'avança de quelques pas, laissant ses escarpins, et s'installa doucement sur le canapé, en face de la cheminée. Les mains croisées entre ses jambes, Hermione regarda partout autour d'elle d'un regard émerveillé, notamment lorsqu'elle vit l'immense bibliothèque remplis d'ouvrages qui avaient l'air tout aussi intéressants les uns que les autres.

« _ **Je… hum,** Hermione se racla la gorge, **une infusion serait parfaite, s'il vous plaît.** »

Severus Rogue retint un sourire moqueur et servit Hermione d'une infusion tandis qu'il prit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu avant de s'installer à une distance raisonnable de la jeune fille, sur le canapé. La jeune femme était intimidée par la présence du professeur à ses côtés, et se mordilla les lèvres de gêne. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent avec surprise sur sa lettre ouverte, posée sur la table basse devant elle. Quelle étrange sensation que de voir sa lettre ici, et, surtout, d'imaginer son professeur la lire.

De son côté, le professeur Rogue s'amusa du trouble qu'il provoquait chez son élève. Il resta sans dire le moindre mot pendant plusieurs secondes secondes qui semblaient durer de longues minutes pour Hermione. Puis, il se redressa et prit la lettre entre ses mains après avoir reposé son verre de Whisky sur la table. Il l'étudia un instant, passant outre les battements désordonnés de son cœur, meurtri depuis plusieurs années, et finis par tendre la lettre à Hermione.

« _ **Lisez-là. A voix haute,** ordonna-t-il à la jeune femme qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

_ **Mais… Enfin ? Pourquoi ?** S'exclama-t-elle paniquée.

_ **Je veux entendre ces mots de votre bouche.** »

Sa réponse laissa Hermione pantelante.

Ils se regardèrent tous deux, ne lâchant pas le regard de l'autre. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait apprécié la sincérité de la jeune femme ? Qu'il ait aimé ses mots ? Cette éventualité rassura quelque peu Hermione qui pris sa lettre d'une main fébrile.

« _ **Vous êtes toujours aussi sadique…,** murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux. »

Sa remarque piquante provoqua un faible sourire sur les lèvres fines de Severus Rogue, qui s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, le corps tourné vers la jeune sorcière qui semblait si petite à ses côtés. A cet instant, il eut tout le loisir de l'observer à sa guise. Il s'était retenu durant tout le repas de l'admirer vêtue de cette magnifique robe, elle était tout à fait splendide.

De son côté, Hermione n'avait pas du tout conscience du regard intense du professeur sur elle. Les yeux fixés sur sa lettre, elle se racla la gorge et commença à la lire :

**_" Cher Severus,_**

**_Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 24 décembre 1998. Je suis dans ma chambre, à Poudlard, à vous écrire cette lettre, le cœur battant et les mains moites, me demandant encore si j'ai raison de faire une telle chose._**

**_Je tente de me rassurer en me disant que, peut-être, vous ne la lirez pas. Après tout, je ne suis que l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout que vous avez dû supporter durant ces longues années. Néanmoins, j'ose espérer, que si vous la lisez, qu'elle aura l'effet escompté._**

**_Lorsque je suis arrivée ici, à Poudlard, j'étais loin d'imaginer que vous finiriez par prendre une place chère à mon cœur et que je me retrouverais, sept ans plus tard, à vous écrire._**

**_A cette époque, vous n'étiez qu'amertume, cynisme, froideur et solitude. Personne ne vous appréciait, et vous n'appréciez personne. C'était votre but. Votre rôle. Mais à force d'en porter le masque, vous étiez devenu comme tel. La noirceur était devenue votre seconde peau._**

**_Pour tout avouer, je crois bien que le fantôme de Lily n'a jamais arrangé les choses, bien au contraire. Pour vous, l'amour est synonyme de souffrance et de faiblesse. Mais comment vous en vouloir, vous qui n'avez connu que cela ? Toute votre vie n'a été qu'un fardeau à porter. Vous n'avez été qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres sur l'échiquier. Celui de Lord Voldemort pour commencer, puis celui d'Albus Dumbledore. Votre vie leur appartenait, à tous les deux._**

**_Par Merlin, quand allez-vous enfin vivre pour vous-même ?_**

**_J'ai le cœur brisé lorsque je pense à tout ce que vous avez subi à cause de tous ces autres qui se sont joués de vous. J'ai le cœur brisé lorsque je pense que vous n'avez pas mérité toute cette souffrance et toute cette vie de solitude. J'ai le cœur de brisé lorsque je pense à la façon dont nous avons tous parlé de vous à un moment donné alors que vous étiez en train de nous sauver. J'ai le cœur brisé lorsque je pense à toutes ces horreurs que vous portez sur vos épaules et sur votre conscience, et qui vous suivront jusqu'à la fin sans vous laisser aucun répit. J'ai le cœur brisé lorsque je pense à toutes ces marques qui resteront à jamais gravé sur vous._**

**_Et je pleure en me rendant compte que vous êtes la personne la plus vraie, la plus sincère, la plus fidèle et la plus loyale que je connaisse. Mais aussi la plus meurtrie._**

**_Par Merlin, la vie vous offre une seconde chance, Severus. Saisissez-là ! Souriez. Riez. Pleurez. Aimez. Vivez ! Vous n'avez plus besoin de masque, soyez celui que vous êtes. Soyez celui que vous deviez être depuis le début. Soyez vous-même._**

**_Et surtout, pardonnez-vous._**

**_Pardonnez-vous ce moment de faiblesse qui vous a fait rejoindre le côté obscur. Pardonnez-vous toutes ces horreurs et atrocités que vous avez commises. Pardonnez-vous tous les mensonges que vous avez prononcés._**

**_Mais, Ô grand jamais, vous ne devez vous flageoler d'avoir trop aimé. L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, mais une force. Réfléchissez à tout ce que vous avez réussi à entreprendre jusqu'ici, au nom de l'amour. Malgré des erreurs, vous avez participé à la chute de Voldemort et à la sauvegarde du monde actuel. Jamais vous n'y seriez arrivé sans l'amour que vous portez à Lily._**

**_Vous avez tenu votre promesse : vous avez protégé et sauvé son fils._**

**_N'en voulez pas à Lily de ne pas avoir compris la chance qu'elle avait d'être aimée par un homme tel que vous. Chacun fait ses propres choix._**

**_Vous êtes une personne merveilleuse, Severus Rogue, ne doutez jamais de cela._**

**_Ce soir, c'est le Réveillon de Noël._**

**_Une fête splendide qui nous donne l'occasion de passer un agréable moment avec les personnes que nous apprécions. Que nous aimons._**

**_Seriez-vous présent à la Grande Salle ce soir, Severus ?_**

**_Je vous y attendrais._**

**_Une Miss-je-sais-tout qui vous pardonne. "_**

La vision d'Hermione était devenue brouillée au fil de sa lecture par les larmes qui avaient coulées le long de ses joues. Certains mots étaient devenus presque illisibles par les goutes tombées sur le parchemin, mais, actuellement, elle n'en avait cure. Elle était bien trop bouleversée par sa lecture pour cela.

La jeune femme sanglotait, le souffle court et le cœur meurtri de ressentir autant d'injustice pour une personne aussi incroyable.

Puis elle sentit une main prenant la sienne, encore toute tremblante. Elle n'était pas seule. Il était là, avec elle. Et il l'avait écoutée, sans l'interrompre, lui laissant même le temps de redevenir maître de ses émotions lorsqu'elle était trop nerveuse ou gênée pour continuer.

« _ **Hermione, regarde-moi,** murmura Severus, la voix chevrotante par tant d'émotions. »

La concernée tourna son visage vers lui, mais ce n'était qu'une vague forme qu'elle réussit à distinguer à cause de ses yeux embués.

« _ **Je ne vous vois pas...,** répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, mi riant, mi pleurant. »

Severus sourit, attendri par la vision qu'elle lui offrait. La jeune femme avait ses yeux rouges, ainsi que son nez et ses joues sur lesquelles des stries de larmes commençaient à faire leurs apparitions. Mais à ses yeux, elle restait magnifique, et plus encore.

Elle pleurait pour lui.

« _ **Ferme les yeux,** lui ordonna-t-il doucement. »

La jeune sorcière obéit, se rendant seulement compte qu'il la tutoyait. Son cœur affolé loupa un battement et elle ne put s'empêcher de ses mordiller les lèvres. Il lâcha alors sa main délicatement telle une caresse puis posa doucement ses deux pouces sur ses paupières, effaçant les dernières larmes de la jeune femme. Il laissa ses deux mains sur son visage plus que de raison, avant de reprendre ses mains et de les caresser.

Hermione le regardait.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Si détendu. Si doux. Si bien. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Rien n'était perdu pour Severus Rogue.

« _ **Tu te trompes sur une seule chose dans ta lettre, Hermione,** déclara Severus en la regardant tendrement.

_ **Laquelle... ?**

_ **Lily.**

_ **Vous l'aimez**, claqua Hermione sûre d'elle. **Je ne me suis pas trompée à son sujet. **

_ **Tu as raison. Elle aura toujours une place indélébile dans mon cœur,** avoua-t-il, **mais elle fait partie de mon passé. Et je dois me concentrer sur mon avenir. Sur la deuxième chance que je dois saisir. N'es-tu pas d'accord ? **La questionna-t-il malicieusement.

_ **Si...,** croassa Hermione sans élégance tant elle était perturbée par leur discussion. »

Severus se redressa dans le canapé, et se rapprocha un peu plus près de la jeune femme qui semblait être dans tous ses états, serrant fermement ses petites mains dans les siennes. Hermione pouvait sentir son odeur qui remplissait tous ses sens, faisant chavirer son petit cœur.

« _ **Hermione Granger, souhaites-tu faire partie de mon présent, et de mon avenir ?** »

La gorge nouée, Hermione se trouvait dans l'incapacité de lui répondre. Mais elle parvint à lui sourire en se mordillant les lèvres, et hocha la tête. C'était un sourire qui voulait tout dire, dont Severus comprit le message. Ils se souriaient. Tendrement. Heureux de s'être trouvés.

Des sourires remplis de promesses.


End file.
